And So It Goes
by CarlieHitachiin
Summary: Sari Sumdac was flung into a space brige by accident, and when she wakes up on the Diego Garcia base, everything is more than meets the eye. And all she ever wanted was just to go back home.
1. And So It Goes

**A/N Let me know what all of you think. This is my first Transformers fanfic. It's a cross between Transformers Animated and the movies. **

**Dedication-My little sister.**

**Oh, and most of the chapters will have unique names. For example, "And So It Goes" is the first chapter. Most of the titles will tie into songs that were playing in the background as I wrote the chapter.**

**This chapter is a little short. Sorry. And speaking of Sari, we'll have her do my disclaimer!**

**Sari: CarlieHitachiin owns nothing but this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Ch. 1 - And So It Goes**

Sari yawned. "Guys, this is so boring!" she said, as the she and the Autobots worked to clear the space bridge from the rocks.

"Tell me about it. I wanna be playing Super Auto Race 12!" complained Bumblebee.

"Enough out of you two!" said Ratchet irritably.

"If we all work together, this won't take so long." said Optimus.

"But I thought our days repairing space bridges were over!" said Bumblebee.

"It's our duty to keep this one in working order because it is so close to Earth." said Prowl calmly.

"Close?" asked Sari. "The next galaxy is close?"

Choosing to ignore Sari's comment, Optimus turned to Bulkhead, who was closely examining the circuitry of the space bridge. "Is it fixable?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. Just a few circuits got knocked out of place." said Bulkhead, getting to work.

Prowl turned to look out at space, then turned back quickly. "I suggest we leave immediately."

They all turned to see the meteor shower heading straight for them. "Autobots, fall back." Optimus ordered. Everyone started running back but Bulkhead, who was fixing the circuits as fast as he could. "Hang on!" he shouted.

"Bulkhead!" shouted Sari, running back for him. Bumblebee shouted, and came running after her. The others yelled to come back.

"Got it!" Bulkhead shouted, as the space bridge started glowing. He turned to run back, as Sari ran towards him, and Bumblebee ran towards her.

Just then, one of the meteors hit the small moon where the space bridge was. The entire moon started falling apart, and the piece of moon Sari was on went hurtling towards the space bridge, while another smashed into the control panel. She was flung into the space bridge, just as it collapsed on itself.

"Sari!" shouted Bumblebee, and Optimus grabbed him and pulled him into the ship.

"She's gone, Bumblebee!"

"No!!!!! SARI! SARI!"

* * *

_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_

* * *

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

And So It Goes-Billy Joel


	2. Realize

**A/N So, here's the next chapter. Keep in mind that this is my first Transfomers fanfic, please. And to do our disclaimer today, I've brought in a good friend of mine, Blurr.**

**Blur: CarlieHitachiindoesn'townanythingbutthisstoryespeciallynotBumblebeenomatterhowmuchshewantstoand....**

**Thank you, Blurr. That's enough.**

**Dedication: Um....this cookie.**

**Ch. 2- Realize**

"Hey, Ratchet, I think she's coming around!" came a female voice.

Sari groaned a bit, as an unfamiliar voice answered. "Yeah, I think you're right, Arcee. Can you hear me?"

Sari's eyes opened to find two unfamiliar robots looking at her. She sat up. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You came hurtling out of our space bridge. Gave us what the humans would call a 'spark attack'." said the male. He sniffed a bit. "She's confused."

"Well, wouldn't you be? If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" the female asked, her blue optics studying Sari closely.

"Techno-organic, but you can call me Sari." Sari said, sliding off of the examination table. "I need to get into contact with my friends. They can come and get me. Where am I, anyways?" she asked.

"You are on the NEST base in Diego Garcia." said the male. "I am the medibot known as Ratchet, and this is my partner Arcee."

"That's odd. I know a Ratchet and an Arcee too." said Sari. "They're both medibots too, but they aren't partners...yet."

Ratchet and Arcee exchanged a glance. "Are they Autobots as well?" asked Arcee.

"Mm-hm." said Sari.

"That is...very strange." said Ratchet. He looked closely at Sari. "Because I am the only autobot known as Ratchet."

Sari's eyes widened. "That's...that's impossible. I just saw Ratchet a minute ago. Him, and Bulkhead, and Prowl, and Optimus and Bumblebee!"

Ratchet's optics widened. "Where is this team stationed?"

"Detroit." said Sari. "We all live in Detroit."

She pulled out her cell phone, and opened up her phone book. She hit the call button as soon as she had highlighted BUMBLBEE. She heard the familiar tone and she heard a very small, quiet voice, "_Sari? _ _Is that you?_"

"Bumblebee!" she said, clutching the phone tighter to her ear. "Bumblebee!"

"_Sari, I can't hear you! Are you there?"_

Suddenly, the line went dead, and the phone slipped out of Sari's fingers, hitting the floor with a loud clatter. She stood there for a second, and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "I wanna go home." she whispered. "I wanna go home with Bee and everyone else." she said. She started sobbing, and she felt a large cool metallic hand pat her on the back gently.

"I know, little one." said Arcee. "We'll do everything we can to get you home." She glanced over at Ratchet. "Perhaps you should go and get Optimus and Captain Lennox."

--------

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

**Realize-****Colbie Calliat** **---------**

**Hypnotoad wants you to review...reviewers get cookies. And I do reply to ALL my reviews.**

**--------**


	3. Hallelujah

**A/N Longest chapter yet. Um, yeah. Don't worry, Bee will make another appearance soon.**

**Why don't we have TFA Ratchet do our disclaimer today? **

**Ratchet- The kid owns nothing.**

**Ch. 3- Hallelujah**

Sam and Mikaela pulled up to the base gate, and Sam flashed his security clearance card. The gates opened, and Bumblebee drove through, and honked his horn loudly as they passed by the twins, who were cleaning up the remnants of a large explosion, and both of them flipped him off.

"Do I want to know how they caused that?" asked Sam, laughing. Mikaela laughed as well, and they could feel Bee shake with laughter below them.

They pulled up to the hangar, and the two humans climbed out of the car. They saw a flash of blond hair, and Annabelle Lennox came running up to them. "Sam! Mikaela! Bumblebee! You're back!"

"Hey, Annabelle!" said Mikaela, giving the 15-year-old a hug. "How are you?"

"Well," said Annabelle, looking around. "I'm better than some people around here. We had a little incident last night."

"What happened?" asked Sam, as Bumblebee transformed, on the alert.

"You should let my dad explain it. I don't think I completely understand it. Something about alternate dimensions, space bridges, and some girl." Annabelle shook her head. "Never a normal day around here."

They all walked farther back, and found the Autobots and several of the soldiers questioning a young teenage girl with tan skin and mahogany hair, and bright blue eyes. "I told you, I don't know!" she said irritably. "I just got accidently thrown into the space bridge."

Mikaela and Sam stood next to Sarah Lennox and Arcee. Mikaela patted the side of Arcee's leg in a silent greeting.

"She must know something!" said Ironhide angrily, moving as if to arm his cannons. "Speak up, girl!"

"Ironhide!" snapped Sarah, and Ironhide jumped. "You men." said Sarah angrily, walking over to the girl. "Can't you understand that she's been through plenty in the last 24 hours. You won't even let her sleep! Come on, sweetheart." she said, helping the girl up. "Mikaela, Arcee, give me a hand."

Mikaela ran over to support the other side of the girl, and Arcee put down her hand so that the three girls could climb into it. "You let her get some food and some sleep." said Sarah. "Then you can talk to her...not like a prisoner, but as a guest!"

Arcee walked away, and they went into a separate hangar, one with beds for the soldiers.

The girl was exhausted, and leaned her head against Mikaela's shoulder, her eyes slumping closed. "Thank you." she whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Mikaela sighed, and with Sarah and Arcee's help, they moved the girl into one of the beds.

"Poor thing." sighed Sarah. "She came flying out of the space bridge at like, midnight last night. She woke up about an hour later, and was panicking. She apparently was working with her Autobot friends on a space bridge, and a meteor hit it, sending her flying into it."

Mikaela stroked the girl's hair. "Can't we get in contact with them?"

"That's just the thing." said Sarah. "She says the Autobots she was hanging out with were named Bulkhead, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Bumblebee."

"No Autobot is named the same thing as another." said Arcee. "So, in other words, she's from an alternate dimension. She's not completely human, either. She's a techno-organic. Half-Cybertronian, half human."

"She's scared." said Sarah. "And those idiot men were only making it worse."

"You should have seen her." sighed Arcee. "She tried to call her Bumblebee, and when he couldn't hear her, she just started to cry."

Suddenly, Will and Optimus came in, Will with a sheepish look on his face. "Sar..."

"Don't you 'Sar' me." said Sarah. "She's the same age as Annabelle, and you're treating her like a war criminal! And you've got Ironhide threatening her! She's scared. She told you everything she knows. Leave her be!"

"Sarah, I apologize." said Optimus. "You are completely right. We have all the information we need. Ratchet is already trying to figure out a method of transporting Sari back to her dimension, where I am sure her friends are trying to do the same."

Sarah nodded. "You leave the girl to us women." she said firmly. Will put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, babe. Whatever you say." he said.

Sarah sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Men." she sighed.

That night, Mikaela stayed by Sari's bedside to watch over her. Sam came in at about 1 in the morning.

"You still awake, beautiful?" he asked, pecking her cheek.

"I'm fine." Mikaela said, stroking Sari's hair. "Sam, can she stay with us? She'll need a place to stay, a base is no place for her right now."

"Yeah, of course." said Sam. "If you want her to."

"I do." whispered Mikaela. Sam nodded, and started heading back to the Autobot garage. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're playing poker in the Autobot hangar." said Sam. "I just came to check on you."

"Please don't bet Bumblebee again." said Mikaela. "Do you remember what you had to do to get him back from Ironhide?"

Sam shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, I'm not making that mistake again. Besides, I'm more worried about Bee betting me. I think Ironhide just raised him Will Lennox."

Mikaela sighed. "Why would Ironhide bet Will Lennox?"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Because, well, Ratchet bet Arcee, and Skids bet Mudflap."

"What did you bet?" asked Mikaela, her eyes narrowing.

"Um, you." said Sam. "Don't worry! I can't lose this hand!"

"God dammit, Sam." sighed Mikaela, then she pointed towards the door. "Get out. I talk to you now, I'll kill you."

--------

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah-Rufus Wainright


	4. Keep Holding On

**A/N Here's the next chapter, dedicated to ****FirstWizardAllanon for being the first to favorite this story! Um...in honor of FirstWizardAllanon, why don't we have Optimus Prime do the disclaimer?**

**Optimus: CarlieHitachiin owns nothing but the story.**

**Ch. 4- Keep Holding On**

The next day, Sari woke up to see a tanned woman with dark brown hair smiling at her. "Hey, sleepy-head."

Sari yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 20 hours." laughed Mikaela. "Are you hungry?"

Sari nodded. "I'm Sari."

"I'm Mikaela." said Mikaela. "My husband is Sam."

They went to the mess hall, where they both grabbed some food and sat down at a table. "So, tell me about your world." Mikaela said.

"Well, it's a lot like this world." said Sari. "I live in Detroit, with my Autobot friends."

"What about your parents?" asked Mikaela.

"Well, Dad passed away two years ago." said Sari. "And I never had a mom, so the Autobots took me in. It wasn't the first time I had lived with them."

Sari went on to explain her adventures to Mikaela, which took them a long time, but Mikaela enjoyed every second of it.

"Bumblebee, he's my best friend. We get into some crazy trouble. Like this one time, he dared me to use the Key and change Bulkhead and Prowl's voices to sound like little kids. It was so funny. But they got really mad. Ratchet was pounding dents out of Bee for a week."

Mikaela laughed along with Sari, and she loved how Sari's eyes sparkled when she talked about her friends. She already felt like she had known the girl all her life. "And then there was this one time, when Bumblebee and Optimus tried to buy me an ice cream, or when we all went to Starbucks..."

The girls laughed together, and Mikaela smiled. "You know, one of the Autobots lives with me and Sam."

"Oh?" asked Sari. "Which one?"

"Bumblebee." said Mikaela. "And Sam and I were talking last night. How would you like to come and live with us while they work on getting you home?"

Sari's eyes widened. "You'd let me live with you?"

Mikaela smiled. "Of course! We'd love it."

Sari grinned. "I'd like that."

Mikaela stood up. "Then why don't we go on home, Sari?"

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Sam's number. "Hey, babe. Let's take Sari home."

Sari tuned out the rest of the phone conversation, thinking about her Autobots. _Bee, where are you?_ she thought desperately.

-----

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne


	5. I'm Falling Apart

**A/N Yup. So many alerts! I'm so honored, you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**The dedication of this chapter is split two ways-first, to rawrimadinosaur8 for being the second alert, and for also adding me on her Author Alert and favoriting this story! And second, to Fallen Oblivion Angel, for being the third +Alert. I love all of you!!!!!  
Um, well, today, Sari dragged the Autobots to the Roller Coaster Kingdom again, so I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (but the story^^;)**

**Ch. 5- I'm Falling Apart... (Cudos if you know what song that's from....)**

"We've got to figure out how to get her back!" said Bumblebee angrily.

"Bumblebee, getting upset isn't going to bring her back." said Optimus. "The loss of Sari is...hard."

"She isn't lost! She called me! I'm telling you, she's alive out there!" said Bumblebee desperately.

"Kid, you probably imagined that." said Ratchet quietly. "When we lose those we love, our circuits tend to lie to us."

"I didn't imagine it!" said Bumblebee. "You all just don't care about her!"

"Sari was important to all of us!" said Prowl. Bulkhead remained silent.

"If you all aren't gonna help me, I'm gonna go get her myself!" said Bumblebee, starting for the door.

"Bumblebee, stand down now! That's an order!" said Optimus. Bumblebee turned, fury written all over his faceplate.

"An order, huh? Well I ain't listening!"

And with that, he transformed and drove off. Optimus made to go after him, but Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go."

Optimus sighed, closing his optics, and shook his head. "He needs to learn control."

Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl left, but Bulkhead sighed, and transformed, going after Bumblebee.

He found him exactly where he had known he would be-parked in the old underground racing track. "Bumblebee, why don't you come back?" he asked cautiously.

Bumblebee transformed, and sat back down, staring up at the stars. "No way."

"But why not?" asked Bulkhead.

"I know she's out there, Bulkhead." said Bumblebee. "And I know she called me. Maybe about an hour after she vanished. But I know it was really her."

Bulkhead sighed. "You sure you didn't forget to defrag your harddrive?"

"I'm not crazy, Bulkhead." said Bumblebee, staring at Bulkhead with a pleading look in his optics. "Please, Bulkead. You're my only chance. You know space bridges. I don't."

Bulkhead sighed again, staring up at the sky. "You're absolutely sure." he said, not looking at Bumblebee.

"I'd bet my spark on it." said Bumblebee. Bulkhead exhaled slowly.

"Alright." he said. "I'm with you, little buddy. If she's out there, we'll find her."

**-----**

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Broken-Lifehouse

**Reviewers get cookies....**


	6. Hi, You Must Be New

**A/N. OMG. You guys are so incredible!!!!!!!!!! I've gotten favorites, +alerts, and reviews...everything I could ever want!!!!**

**Dedication- TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!**

**Unfortunately, school has started once more for me, which means my stories will have to take a backseat for a little while. Rest assured that I am working on them, but I just can't spend as much time during the weekdays on the computer working on stories. But no worries-I have plenty of notebooks to scribble down ideas in. **

**And now, I'm going to be calling on YOU! Yes, that's right, YOU! Got a song you think would help inspire me? Put it in a review! Give me the song title and the artist! I'll listen to it! And if you have an idea for the story, put it in a PM or review! I read and reply to everything (even if I can't reply right away, I do reply.) **

**And so, in honor of his first appearance, I've gotten Mikaela to force Wheelie to do my disclaimer! Mikaela, if you will.**

**Mikaela: Wheelie, don't make me get out the torch. You still have one good eye. I'm sure you'd like to keep it.**

**Wheelie: Okay, Warrior Goddess!!! Whatever you say! CarlieHitachiin owns nothing but the story and the ideas behind the story. **

**Ch. 6- Hi, You Must Be New**

Sari stared at the pristine Camero. "This is your Bumblebee, right?"

"Yup." said Sam proudly, patting the hood. "Bee, say hi."

The radio kicked on inside the car, and starting playing _Hi, you must be new, I guess, at least, you're new to me_.

"Knock it off, you bucket of bolts." said Sam, sighing, then looking at Sari. "Sorry, he's always like this, but I guess that's why we love him."

_Love me cancerously, like a salt sore soaked in the sea._ started playing from the radio.

Sam glared at Mikaela. "That's the end of the Ludo CD being in there."

_Oh, such as it ends, breaking the hearts that wouldn't bend_.

Sari laughed, smiling, and Mikaela laughed as well. Sam groaned. "Three months of nothing but that CD! I buy you satellite radio so you have more stations, and STILL you only listen to that CD! I hate this!"

_Self-loathing is quaint, you told me, showing restraint._

"BEE!!!! I'm begging you, I'm losing my mind here. Please stop!!!!" Sam begged. Then, he paled, and for a good reason, "Dammit, Bee, don't sing that one!"

_Please save this for me, I'll come back for you, love, I promise to!_

The car shuddered with laughter, and Mikaela walked over to the passenger side. The door opened on its own, and Sari climbed in first, still laughing, and Mikaela followed. The girls took up the backseat, and Sam took the front passenger seat. The Camero pulled itself out of the hangar, and drove out the gate, heading for the large house owned by Sam and Mikaela.

Mikaela and Sari had finally stopped laughing, and they had a normal conversation with Sam and Bee, until Sam had said, "For the love of God, when are they gonna figure out..."

_I found God in a catalytic converter, in Topeka on a Monday night._

Mikaela and Sari started laughing again, and Sam threatened to kill himself if he heard Ludo again. They arrived at the house, and Sam stormed out, and Mikaela sighed, smiled at Sari, and said, "Stay out here for a little while, I'm gonna go talk to him, okay? Why don't you hang out with Bee and tell him some of your stories?"

Sari nodded, and Mikaela climbed out, already calling, "Sam, honey, it was a joke, and you know it."

Sari also climbed out so that Bumblebee could transform. Sari glanced around the gigantic garage. It looked like it could fit most of the Autobots quite comfortably. Sari turned to Bee, "Is it just you that lives here?"

Bee nodded. "Unless another Autobot comes over." He said in his scratchy voice.

Suddenly, a small blue toy truck came driving towards Sari, and before her eyes, it transformed into a small bot. "I thought you said you were the only Autobot." she said, looking back up at Bumblebee.

"Who did the warrior goddess bring home?" asked the tiny boy, staring up at Sari.

"I am the only Autobot." said Bumblebee. "_That_ thing is Wheelie. A so-called Decepticon gone good. He is no Autobot."

"Yes I am dammit!" said Wheelie, then he perked up, running to the door just as Mikaela opened it. "Warrior goddess!" he yelled, latching onto her leg.

"I hate it when he does that." said Sam behind her. Sari stared at the tiny Decepticon.

"Wheelie, this is Sari." said Mikaela, smiling down at the Decepticon.

"You keep a Decepticon as a pet?" asked Sari, eyes wide.

"Yeah, and what about you? You ain't human!" said Wheelie, staring from behind Mikaela's leg.

"You're right about that." said Sari, and she closed her eyes, concentrating, and transformed into her robot mode, and opened her eyes, to see Sam and Mikaela wide-eyed, and Wheelie was cowering.

"You...you're part Cybertronian!" he said, staring at Sari.

"Yup." she said, transforming back, and grinning. "So you better not do anything stupid, Decepti-creep."

Mikaela hid a smile. Sari could hear Bee chuckling too, and Sam started shaking his head. "First, my first car turns out to be a giant talking robot. Then, my girlfriend gets a Decepticon as a pet. Then, they bring home a Pretender." He sighed. "Is my life ever going to be normal?"

"No." replied Mikaela, before putting her hand on Sari's shoulder to bring her into the house. Sari asked her as they walked what a Pretender was, and Mikaela started explaining it.

Sam waited until Sari, Mikaela, and Wheelie had disappeared into the house, before he looked up at Bee, then back at the door, sighed, and said, "I didn't think so."

He walked into the house, muttering to himself. "Giant robots, girls that turn into robots, crazy leg-humping robots..."

Bee just continued to chuckle to himself. He had a feeling Sari was going to bring a lot of life back into the house.

-----

_You must be new I guess  
At least you're new to me  
Saw you unpacking your car  
So I said to myself  
Maybe I should help her out_

Go-Getter Greg-Ludo

**All of the songs referenced in this chapter are from the CD "You're Awful, I Love You" by Ludo. An incredibly talented band that I highly recommend. The songs used are as follows-**

**Go-Getter Greg**

**Love Me Dead**

**Such As It Ends**

**Drunken Lament**

**Please**

**Topeka**


	7. Author Note! WEBSITE NOW UP!

UPDATE: Thanks to Annalina Prime for pointing out the link problem!!!!

I just wanted to let you all know that I am currently working on a website for my stories! And there's a whole section on "And So It Goes"!!!!!!

Please keep in mind IT IS NOWHERE CLOSE TO BEING DONE!!!!!!!! Several pages are blank as of right now. As I get more time, I will work on them more!

Here's the link-enjoy the site.(Just replace the (dot)) carliehitachiin(dot)webs(dot)com

Oh, and the new chapter WILL BE UP ASAP. Just a few minor kinks to work out of it!


	8. Soon You'll Come Home

**Okay, so my website is up and running, but there's still SO MUCH TO DO on it! **

**carliehitachiin(dot)webs(com)**

**I'm going to SacAnime on Saturday, August 29 (which, as of right now, is tomorrow). I'm pretty excited...I'll be wearing a school-girl outfit. Anybody going?**

**So...um, school's going all right, hope it's going great for you students. And for the disclaimer, um...um....let's not do it and say we did.**

**Sentinal-You can't break the rules like that! CarlieHitachiin owns nothing but this story and now her website. She also owns Casey Witwicky...**

**Ch. 7- Soon You'll Come Home**

Sari rolled over to glance at the digital clock by her bed. 2 AM. She groaned quietly, unable to fall asleep.

After dinner, which had been pizza, Mikaela had shown her into this room, with had a window seat looking out into the HUGE backfields, and if you sat the right way, you could see into the garage as well. The walls were a cream color, and the bedspread was brown with brown and cream pillows.

_"You can stay in here for now." MIkaela said, surveying the room with her hands on her hips. "We can go out and buy some new bed covers, some paint, maybe some other stuff...it'll look like a whole new room!"_

_"Oh, you don't have to do that!" said Sari. "I don't want to be any trouble!"_

_"Oh, you aren't, sweetie." said Mikaela, a grin spreading across her face. "I've been wanting to redecorate this room for years."_

Sari sat up, running her fingers through her red hair. She got up, and tiptoed out the door of her bedroom, and down the stairs. Before she fully realized it, her hand was on the door handle leading out into the garage. She opened it quietly, and saw Bee parked in vehicle mode. All of the lights were off inside, so she assumed Bee was having a stasis-nap. She closed the door behind her, and took a cautious step further into the garage, but she misplaced her foot, and tripped, falling down the steps. Bumblebee jolted awake and into robot mode, and she laughed, despite the fact that she was on the ground.

"When you wake up, you really wake up, even in this world." she said. Bee relaxed, transforming back into car mode. He opened the door, and the radio kicked on, and a voice asked, "Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?"

Sari climbed into the passenger sleep, and said quietly. "I can't sleep." She curled up a bit in the seat, the leather surprisingly warm beneath her. "You know, back in my world, you and me are best friends."

"Really?" came another voice from the radio.

"Yup. We get into so much trouble. Like this one time, when we participated in an underground racing circuit..." Sari described that whole adventure to Bumblebee, her eyes slowly drooping shut.

Bee watched the girl slowly fall asleep, and he thought of a song he had heard once. He started playing it through the radio.

_Soon you'll come home, home to my heart, soon you'll come home...._

Bumblebee glanced at Sari quickly, and saw that she was curled up, fast asleep, peace written all over her face. And though he had known her only a day, he couldn't help but feel like he wanted protect her. It was suddenly so important to him that she remain safe and sound. Was this the other Bumblebee's feelings? This need to protect the young techno-organic girl? A feeling he had only felt for Sam, Mikaela, and for the briefest time, Casey?

Casey...things had changed since then. He could remember how excited Sam and Mikaela had been while anticipating the sparkling. Even he had been excited. And when they had brought that tiny sparkling home...Bumblebee stopped himself there. He didn't want to think about Casey Witwicky now. Not when there was a little girl here that needed help.

But it was so hard not to think of Casey...especially when she'd be just a few years younger than Sari. But Bumblebee blocked the thought out of his processor. He refused to think about it...it hurt far too much.

_--------  
All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be  
If we were together  
Let's pretend that you're far away  
Let's say you write to me  
And you promise in your letter  
That you'll come home  
Come home to my heart  
When you come home  
We'll never be apart  
If I keep dreaming of you  
Start believing it's true  
Soon you'll come home  
Soon you'll come home  
Soon you'll come home  
To my heart_

Soon you'll come home  
Home to my heart  
Soon you'll come home  
Home to my heart  
If I believe...

Soon You'll Come Home-Lana Beeson


	9. Inner Strength

**A/N I got nothing much to say today...other than I hate Mondays...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. **

**Ch. 8- Inner Strength**

Mikaela woke up, and stretched, trying not to wake up Sam, who was fast asleep next to her. She got up, and left the room, walking down the hallway to check on Sari. She opened the door to Sari's room, and found the bed empty. Her eyes widened, and she ran through the house, checking every room, not wanting to wake up Sam if she had just sleep-walked or something.

She opened the door to the garage to ask Bumblebee if he'd seen her, when she saw Sari curled up on his front seat, fast asleep. Her heart slowed, and she breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled at how cute the scene was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sari gobbled down pancake after pancake, and Mikaela smiled, "I guess you like pancakes, huh?"

"I haven't had a home-cooked meal since Dad died." said Sari, smiling. "I sort of live on snacks and fast-food, which the guys pay for. They don't really cook. I don't think they know what a stove is. But they all pitch in on big holidays to buy me big fancy meals, and Fanzone takes me out on my birthday."

"You've got the metabolism of a hummingbird, sweetheart." said Mikaela, ruffling Sari's hair affectionately.

"The guys, they've been great since Dad died." Sari said. "I don't want for anything."

"How did your dad die?" asked Sam curiously.

Sari looked down at her plate. "Well, Dad was a big inventor, which you guys know. His last invention he was working on was a machine that could restore dead cells. Human cells. In other words, regeneration, and eventually, immortality. He would be able to bring people back from the dead." said Sari. "I told him he shouldn't mess with that sort of thing, but he didn't listen..."

_"Dad, it's just a bad idea." Sari said desperately as her father fiddled with his new machine._

_"Nonsense. I know what I am doing. Go with your friends to your baseball game. I will see you later." said Isaac Sumdac, not looking up from his machine._

_"Okay." sighed Sari, knowing she'd have to take up the battle again later. She turned to walk out, and turned to call back, "I love you, Dad." _

_Isaac Sumdac pushed up his goggles, and looked at Sari. "I love you too, Sari."_

_---_

_"So then Bulkhead, being the glitch-head he is, told Prime that the conveyor belt had knocked it all over!" said Bumblebee through the comm of his alt mode._

_Sari laughed as Bulkhead's voice chimed in on the comm. "Bumblebee, don't tell that story!"_

_Sari smiled, "Thanks for taking me out, guys. I had so much fun!"_

_"Of course!" said Bee. "We're the three amigos! Three for one..."_

_"And one for all." laughed Sari and Bulkhead. It was then that Sari glanced up and saw the smoke in the sky._

_"What's that?" she asked, pointing. "It looks like it's coming from around the tower!"_

_Bumblebee said nothing, but sped up, and Sari thought to herself desperately, "Please not the tower."_

_But as they turned round the corner, Sari gasped as she saw a huge hole blown in the side of the tower. Bumblebee hadn't even stopped before she was out of the car, running frantically, screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" _

_Captain Fanzone grabbed her, pulling her back. "He's gone, Sari! He's gone!"_

----

"Annabelle, how about you and I go visit Mikaela and Sari today?" asked Sarah Lennox, glancing over at her daughter, who was drawing while sitting at the table.

"Alright." said Annabelle, nodding, then glancing out the window, to where the Black Topkick sat. "Hide gonna take us?"

Sarah nodded. She finished texting Mikaela, saying yes, she and Annabelle would love to come over.

-------  
_Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
In the end all you've got is you_

Inner Strength-Hilary Duff

**Hypno-toad says VIST THE WEBSITE!!!!!!!!**

**carliehitachiin(dot)webs(dot)com**


	10. We're Going To Be Friends

**(dodges flying objects) OK, OK, I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry. But you know how suddenly everything seems to pile on you at once? Yeah. That's what happened. **

**Oh, and I'm reposting all of the chapters, and they will now have small segments of the songs they were based on posted at the bottom.**

**Check out my website people! carliehitachiin(dot)webs(dot)com **

**It's under progress, but it's got some decent info.**

**And my sweet sixteen is in 11 days! I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabelle: Carlie doesn't own anything except the story AND Casey.**

* * *

Sari helped Sam and Mikaela start moving some boxes into the back of Mikaela's shop. She picked up a box, and stumbled a bit, the box being heavier than she'd thought. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab the other side of the box to help her. She glanced over the box, and saw an unfamiliar boy with untidy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with two black stripes down the middle of it. He saw Sari's confused look, and grinned, looking sheepish.

"Bee, don't freak her out." scolded Mikaela. "It's just Bee, Sari."

"Bee?!?" exclaimed Sari, shocked.

"Don't your autobots have holoforms?" asked Sam, laughing as he took in Sari's expression.

"Not that I know of." said Sari as she and the human Bee placed the box by the others. "Whoa." she said. "Maybe you can show my autobots that trick." she said thoughtfully.

Bee shrugged, helping her pick up another box. The Camero came to life a bit, and from the radio, she heard a voice say, "Depends on what the Boss says."

"So you can still control your alt form too?" said Sari. "That's so freaking cool."

The human Bee grinned again, then his eyes opened, and the grin faltered for a second, before returning. He glanced at Sam, and using his arm, mimicked firing a cannon from his arm.

"Ironhide's here with Sarah and Annabelle." said Sam. Sure enough, the large, black Topkick pulled into the entrance of the garage. Three of the doors opened. From the rear passenger side exited Annabelle Lennox. This was the first time Sari had really seen her, since the last time she had seen her was when she had been getting interrogated. Annabelle was tall, with a warm summer tan, and her blond hair fell to the middle of her shoulders, with various layers cut in. Her eyes were a gorgeous hazel that seemed to change in different light. She was wearing a blue tank-top and a pair of faded blue-jean shorts, with a pair of flip-flops.

Sari recognized Sarah, who was climbing out of the passenger side. She was wearing a white tank-top and blue jeans, with a pair of brown boots. Her brown-and-grey streaked hair was pulled into a low pony-tail.

And climbing out of the driver's side was a tall, muscular guy wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, with a black cowboy hat covering up his black hair. He had the same eyes as Bumblebee-bright, Autobot blue, so Sari assumed that that was Ironhide's hologram. He seemed pretty young though, maybe in his early twenties.

"Hi, Sam, Mikaela, Bee!" called Annabelle, walking over to Sari. "Hi, I'm Annabelle."

"I'm Sari." said Sari.

"So, wanna go upstairs and chat?" asked Annabelle, smiling. Sari smiled a bit.

"Okay." she said, and Annabelle hurried inside, pulling Sari along.

Annabelle stopped in the kitchen, opened up the freezer, and grabbed a carton of ice-cream, then reached into a drawer and pulled out two spoons. "You like ice-cream, right?"

"Yeah!" laughed Sari. "You sure Mikaela and Sam don't mind?"

"Of course not." said Annabelle, shutting the freezer. "They keep, like, three cartons, just because I come over so often."

They ran upstairs, and shut Sari's door behind them. They sat down on Sari's bed, and Annabelle pried the lid of the ice-cream off the carton.

"Nice room." she commented as they dug into the ice cream. "So you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." said Sari, smiling a bit.

"My dad called a few hours ago. He says that all the military personnel and the Autobots are working hard trying to figure out that Space Bridge. With all of them working on it, I'm sure it won't be long before you're home again."

Sari was silent, thinking about her Autobots, but also about her newfound friends.

"So..." said Annabelle.

"I'm kind of surprised Sam and Mikaela don't have any kids." said Sari abruptly.

Annabelle looked taken back, then just sad. "Well, they did at one point. They had a baby once. Her name was Casey. But she died a few months after she was born. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. They were so devastated, they just never tried again."

Sari's eyes widened. "That's terrible."

"Yeah." said Annabelle softly. "I wasn't very old then, probably around 9 or 10, but I can remember what they were like after Casey died, and I know I never want to see them like that again."

Sari sighed. "And you? Any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm the only child." said Annabelle, happy to get away from the topic of Casey.

The two girls chatted for a while, until a knock came at the door. "It's Mikaela."

"Come on in!" the two girls said in unison, then laughed.

Mikaela walked in, smiling when she saw the two girls laughing, already best friends. "Annabelle, your mom says it's time to go home."

"Aww, really?" asked Annabelle, her face falling. Sari's face fell as well, and Mikaela smiled.

"Tell you what. Why don't you spend the night? I'm sure Sari would enjoy the company."

"Really?" asked Annabelle, as Sari grinned.

"Yup. Go ask your mom." she said, and Annabelle dashed out the door, Sari right behind her. Mikaela brushed her hair back behind her ear, then walked over to Sari's bed, and grabbed the carton of ice cream that was now empty save for two spoons.

It was nice, having kids around the house.

_Tonight I'll dream while in my bed  
when silly thoughts go through my head  
about the bugs and alphabet  
and when I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
that you and I will walk together again__  
__cuz I can tell that we're going to be friends  
cuz I can tell that we're going to be friends._

We're Going to Be Friends-The White Stripes


	11. Put A Banana In Your Ear

**So, this chapter is mainly just building on the friendship between Sari and Annabelle and between Sari and Bumblebee. I promise the next chapter will be better!**

* * *

3 Months Later

"This is a bad idea." said Sari, folding her arms, and glaring at Mikaela, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Sari, you've been here for three months. School is starting up here. You should go."

"What's the point? I'm just going to up and disappear anyways." said Sari pointedly. "As soon as they fix the space bridge."

Mikaela bit her lip, not wanting to tell Sari that the repair of the Space Bridge wasn't going well at all. "Well, you can do it to make me and Sam happy, okay? And you'll have Annabelle with you."

Sari sighed, knowing that she had already lost this battle with Mikaela. She glanced at the backpack sitting beside her, filled with pencils and notebooks and other brand new school-related things.

They pulled up to the school, and Sari slid out of the seat, and out of the car, and found herself looking at a huge, drab building. She shut the door behind her a little harder than she should have, and Bee opened the door and hit her harder with it. "Ow, Bee!" she hissed, rubbing the back of her leg where the door had hit her.

The door opened again, but this time, nudged Sari forward a bit.

A black Topkick pulled up behind Bee, and Annabelle climbed out of the passenger seat. "See you, Hide. Hey Sari! Hi Bee, hey Mikaela!"

Sari smiled, and hugged Annabelle, who grinned, as Bumblebee and Ironhide pulled away and left. "You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sari sighed, and then looked at the school. "Because do you know what I think? I think I died long ago and this is my eternal punishment."

Annabelle stared at her. "You're like a constant downer, huh?

Sari and Annabelle both laughed, and Sari said, "Cute shirt by the way."

Annabelle was wearing a black shirt that said "SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER! SHUUUUNNNNN!" in big white lettering. Charlie the Unicorn was her latest phase.

"Thanks. Dad got it for me." said Annabelle. They walked together up the steps of the large school.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Class, we've got another new student today." said the teacher (Sari had forgotten his name already). He looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. "This is...um, what was your name again?

"Sari Sumdac." said Sari.

"Right, okay, um, I guess you can sit next to...um...what's her name, the blond, with the Shun the non-believer or whatever shirt."

"Annabelle, Mr. Lewis. My name is Annabelle Lennox."

Sari grinned at Annabelle and walked over to her table, sitting next to her.

As they passed from class to class (Mikaela and Sarah had pulled strings to get Sari and Annabelle the same schedule), Annabelle and Sari were too busy passing notes and smiling. Before Sari realized it, school had ended, and she and Annabelle headed outside, to see the familiar black Topkick and yellow Camaro waiting outside for them.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." laughed Annabelle, heading for the truck.

"I hope not. I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around." laughed Sari.

"Charlie, you look quite down, with your big sad eyes, and your big fat frown..." sang Annabelle loudly as she climbed into the Topkick. Sari laughed and climbed into the passenger seat of the Camaro, and looked over at the driver's seat to see not Mikaela or Sam, but the blond holoform of Bumblebee.

"Oh, hey Bee!" she said, reaching over and giving him a hug.

The radio flicked on, and she heard "How was school?" as the car pulled away from the curb and headed for the Witwicky home.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be." admitted Sari.

"Told you so."

Just then, her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID. "It's Annabelle." She flicked open the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"_PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR!" _came Annabelle's voice, singing loudly into the phone. Sari was laughing so hard she dropped the phone. Bee just looked puzzled. Sari grinned at him as soon as she had stopped laughing. "Bee, haven't you seen Charlie the Unicorn?"

Bee shook his head. Sari sighed. "As soon as we get home, I'm going to have to show you it. It's, well, epic."

_Charlie, you look quite down, with your big sad eyes and your big fat frown_

_-Put A Banana In Your Ear_

**Reviewers get cookies.....also, I am still looking for more songs to use in this story!!!!**


	12. Confessions of A Broken Heart

**(dodges flying objects) Sorry this one took so long to get up, guys. I've been really, really busy. But TFA Bumblebee is in this one (sort of).**

**I'm already working on the next chapter, guys. Expect another one really really soon, and thanks for your patience.**

**andsoitgoestfa . webs . com is the official site for this story!!!**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Transformers, do you really think I'd be here writing fanfiction? Pu-leaze. Sari and Bee SO would've hooked up already.**

"Bumblebee, maybe you should take a break." suggested Bulkhead meekly as Bumblebee worked.

Bumblebee looked over. "Are you crazy? Sari could be in danger."

"Bumblebee, you're exhausted."

"Am not." said Bumblebee, finishing attaching the panel.

"Yes you are. The last 50 panels you've installed are in backwards." said Bulkhead.

Bee checked the panels, and sure enough, they were backwards "Slag!" he shouted, furious.

"Take it easy." said Bulkhead. "You just go take a stasis-nap, and I'll have the rest of the panels done, ok?"

Bee sighed, admitting defeat for the first time in his life. He climbed off the top of the bridge, and sat down with his back towards a box. "How close are we?"

Bulkhead sighed, pulling one of the backwards panels up. "Pretty close, buddy."

x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet sighed, examining the Space Bridge's blueprints again.

"Not going so well?" Epps asked from where he was trying to figure out the wiring.

"There is a reason I am a medibot, that much is certain." said Ratchet.

"Don't give up yet." said Epps, connecting a few wires. "Just think of the look on that little girl's face once we tell her we can send her home."

x-x-x-x-x

"You stupid glitches!" shouted Ironhide, his cannons armed.

"You could have KILLED them!" Bumblebee yelled.

"What the SLAG were you thinking?" said Ironhide.

Annabelle and Sari watched with wide eyes as Ironhide and Bumblebee yelled at Skids and Mudflap.

"You glitch-brained hunks of junkyard crap!" shouted Ironhide.

"Hey, hey, we said we was sorry!" Skids said, optics wide at the sight of Ironhide's cannon aiming at him.

"Yeah, yeah, we didn't mean to do anything! And they ain't hurt!"

"You damn punks are LUCKY they aren't hurt." hissed Ironhide.

"Hide, c'mon, it's okay, we're fine." said Annabelle weakly.

"Stay out of it!" said Ironhide angrily. "You're a sparkling, you have...."

"EXCUSE ME?" shouted Annabelle, and the various arguments stopped. Sari realized that as scary as Ironhide had been a moment ago, he had had nothing on Annabelle. "SPARKLING?"

Skids and Mudflap ran away, and Annabelle marched up to Ironhide, hands on her hips, nothing but pure fury written on her face.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "You slag-headed, glitch-minded, walking JUNKYARD!"

Sari glanced at Bumblebee, and both of them started to edge away.

"Annabelle..."

"Don't you 'Annabelle' me, Ironhide! I'm sick of you treating me like this. I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a baby anymore! So what if Skids and Mudflap were racing around with me and Sari in them. That's not a big deal. Get over it!"

"That isn't..."

"Yes it is! When are you gonna look at me and realize I'm no longer a child?" Annabelle screamed, tears falling down her face. She ran out of the hangar, and Sari watched her, then glanced back at Ironhide, who seemed shocked.

Sari turned back to where Annabelle had run off to. "Anna! Anna, wait!" she shouted, running after her.

Bumblebee glanced over at Ironhide. "You alright?" he asked in his scratchy voice.

"She's right..." said Ironhide, the image of Annabelle's pure fury playing over and over again in his head. "She isn't a child anymore."

x-x-x-x-x

(Sari's point of view)

I couldn't tell you for sure how long I held Annabelle as she cried. Ironhide was her best friend, her guardian, and she had just completely blown up at him.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Anna..." I said quietly.

"Why does he insist on treating me like a child?" Annabelle cried. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm older!"

"I know, I know." I said softly.

"Sari," Annabelle choked, and I glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love him, Sari."

I sighed. I had known it. She was very dependent on him, after all.

"I know, Anna."

_I am crying, a part of me's dying  
And these are, these are, the confessions  
Of a broken heart._

_-Lindsey Lohan, "Confessions of A Broken Heart"_


	13. Public Service Announcement

Hey guys! I know you've all been waiting a really long time for me to update! I'm so sorry!

I'll be addressing "And So It Goes" in my livestream in about five minutes.

Here's the link (remove the spaces :) )

http: / / livestream . com / carliehitachiin


End file.
